fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zodiac Clamation
Zodiac Clamation (天体後見の御猛攻撃網羅万象(ゾディアック·クラメーション) , Zodiakku Kuramēshon; lit. "Divine Onslaught of Heavenly Body Guardians Encompassing the Universe") is considered to be a spell of immense power, so much so that it's ranked as one of the highest of its kind. It's one of the few spells outside of the basic elements that can be used with more than one magic; in this case, it can be used with both Heavenly Body Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic — only possible due to the nature of the spell. It's referred to as the "Ultimate Prayer of the Heavenly Bodies" (天体の極祈, Tentai no Gokuki) because the incantation used & the way spell calls upon the incredible powers hidden within the cosmos — focusing it on the stars, which is then used to fuel itself to become an unrelenting, yet serene destructive force. It's unknown when this spell was created, but it's known that it has existed for quite a long time — something attested to by the various Celestial Spirits, one of the oldest known species. Description .|A researcher explaining the contents of the spell}} Heavenly Body Magic Variant Celestial Spirit Magic Variant Incantation English= :Oh heavenly stars that light the night sky... :I call upon thee to grant my wish. :Grant me the power of the 13 guardians that vehemently guard you... :While their king suspended in a state of stagnation. :Oh 88 constellations who guide the way to a greater paradise.... :May you forever bless this forlorn soul, filled with the ignorance of the world. :As your light forever illuminates the heavenly bodies... :Let us do battle with the darkness that threatens all existence, wanting to return all things to its origins. :May the goddess of victory smile upon us & evil sneer at our names. :As I call out to you, revered Zodiac of the holy skies.... '' :''Let us unite under one banner so we may live to see a brighter future. :Zodiac Clamation!!!! |-| Kanji= :夜空を点灯天星あ :私買い物を付与するするあなたを要請 :くれ猛烈お守る13保護者の力を付与します :国王で停滞た状態で停止しています :大きな楽園に道を導くあ88星座 :あなた永遠にこの惨め魂祝福、世の不知で埋め :あなたの光は永遠天体に照らすとして :我々がを起源するすべてのものに戻すしたい、すべて存在を脅かし闇の闘いやろう :勝利の女神は私達と当社の名で悪冷笑際笑顔可能性 :わたしがあなたを呼び出しとおり、神聖な空の干支し尊敬 :私達は未来を見て住むありますので我々は1旗の下団結う :ゾディアック·クラメーション ！！！！ |-| Romaji= :Yozora o tentō amehoshi a :Watashi kaimono o fuyo surusuru anata o yōsei :Kure mōretsu o mamoru 13 hogo-sha no chikara o fuyo shimasu :Kokuō de teitaita jōtai de teishi shite imasu :Ōkina rakuen ni michi o michibiku a 88 seiza :Anata eien ni kono mijime tamashī shukufuku, yo no fuchi de ume :Anata no hikari wa eien tentai ni terasu to shite :Wareware ga o kigensuru subete no mono ni modosu shitai, subete sonzai o odokashi yami no tatakai yarou :Shōri no megami wa watashitachi to tōsha no na de aku reishō sai egao kanōsei :Ore ga anata o yobidashi tōri, shinseina sora no eto shi sonkei :Watashitachi wa mirai o mite sumu arimasunode wareware wa ichi hata no shimo danketsu u :Zodiakku Kuramēshon!!!! Trivia *This spell & some of its mechanics are based on the attack of the same name from spin-off series, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas. *According to the author, this spell has some similarities to — albeit unintentionally, mainly in power & execution. *It's slightly hinted that the spell has either the same amount or even more power than the . This is shown by the fact that it's ranked as a True Heavenly Body Magic (真・天体魔法, Shin Tentai Mahō)-level spell, all of which are known to be incredibly powerful in their own right. *Due to the power of this spell, it's restricted to 3-4 characters per user. No exceptions. Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Spell Category:Articles in process Category:Holder Magic Spells Category:Caster Magic Spells Category:Heavenly Body Magic Spell Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Star Magic